Bloodlust
by CyanideSlavery
Summary: The thirst can make a Vampire do strange things, especially when they are new to this whole thing and trying to fight against those urges, as Zero is about to find out. light Kaname x Zero Drabble, boys kiss, bloodletting, slight OOC?


Title: Bloodlust

**Title: **Bloodlust.

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight...

**Pairing:** light Kaname x Zero...

**Rating:** PG13...

**Warnings: **Drabble. Shonen-ai (just a kiss between boys). Bloodletting (not much). Language. Set somewhere around the start/middle of the first season of the anime, disregarding of course the whole thing about purebloods blood of course . A little OOC.

**Description:** The thirst can make a Vampire do strange things, especially when they are new to this whole thing and trying to fight against those urges, as Zero is about to find out.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight, is (c) Matsuri Hino. I like to borrow the characters from time to time and convince them to play along with my perversions for my own and other fan's twisted amusement.

Whose bright fucking idea had it been anyway, to give a school, where half of the student body numbers were made up of vampires, a blood red tie!?  
Zero snarled as he loosened the offending item, not wanting to even look at the damned thing as he pressed his back against the rough bark of the tree behind him.  
It was always worse at night, although he supposed this was due to the nocturnal nature of the beast clawing at the inside of his mind. The poison which flowed through his veins wanting to be set free to hunt and consume the life essence of his fellow day class members.  
He dropped to his knees with a gasp, choking on the pain which ripped through his stomach in hunger. He was unsure of what was worse, the burning ache in his stomach or the stabbing overwhelming pain at the site of his original bite wound. One of his hands found its way to the marking, gripping at the flesh there as though he may have been able to push back on the pain and subdue it, even in the slightest.  
He knew that Yuuki had told him that he could feed from her, any place, any time...but it wasn't right. He was a Hunter for fuck's sake! He was supposed to destroy those blood sucking beasts not just give into the demon possessing him and its base urges for blood! The girl just wanted to protect him, to stop him from becoming crazed from the thirst and turning into the Level E which they all knew was his fate.  
He sat back, leaning against the tree once more as the pain lessened and he was able to breathe with relative ease again. His hand found its way inside of his jacket, grasping the handle of his Bloody Rose. He withdrew the gun, resting his arm on his knee and staring idly at the weapon which glinted in the moonlight. The weapon which could not harm a human but could destroy a vampire.  
They were simply delaying the inevitable, he had been fighting this turning for four years now and things were only getting worse. He felt like some caged pet, kept for the amusement and entertainment of others. He wondered if the Night Class had a betting pool on how long he would last. He wouldn't put it past those vile creatures.  
"Something on your mind Zero-kun?" came a calm, soft voice, carried by the wind  
Zero's head snapped up to regard the newcomer with sharp, distrustful eyes.  
"You know, it will cause Yuuki great pain if you do something to harm yourself." The other said, stepping gently across the grass in his pristine, white uniform.  
"Who said I was going to harm myself Kaname-san?" Zero gritted  
Kaname gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, watching the tainted hunter before him with sharp eyes.  
"I can sense the pain of your thirst from some distance."  
Zero let his head drop back against the trunk of the tree, trying to ground himself as he felt his head swim from the thirst.  
"I could offer you a solution." Kaname offered, his calm stance and tone of voice belying what both knew to be a dangerous situation.  
Zero practically pulled himself to his feet using the tree and sheer will power  
"Fuck you and your solutions vampire." Zero hissed  
Kaname seemed to not let the intended insult phase him as Zero staggered by him, instead he raised a finger to his razor sharp fangs and ran the delicate skin over the tip of one.  
Zero spun around with a gasp as the scent of blood filled his senses. His glowing red eyes focusing immediately on the bead of blood welling up from the tip of Kaname's slender index finger.  
Kaname's eyes glowed as he watched the struggle which Zero was going through, not allowing the wound on his finger to heal, bringing it back to his mouth to re-open the skin a little more.  
Zero's eyes narrowed, he strode forwards, grabbing the pureblood's wrist and wrenching the hand from his mouth. He didn't stop to think as he brought the digit to his mouth, lapping at the stray trails of blood which had escaped down its length before focusing on the wound, suckling on it, to make the most of what little blood the small incision had to offer.  
The hole closed up far too soon for his liking, he lapped at the pad of Kaname's finger once more before pulling back and looking into the other's still glowing eyes. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to something much more pressing. Without thinking he lent forwards, his tongue tracing the rivulet of blood which had escaped both his and Kaname's notice until now, from the vampire's chin to his mouth and swiping his tongue across the full lower lip of his dark haired companion. Kaname couldn't help but swipe his tongue out to come into contact with the hot wet muscle that belonged to the human-turned vampire. It had been many years since someone had even had the courage to come into such intimate contact with him and the scent of his own blood on the boy thrilled him more than he would like to admit.  
Before long the pair was locked in a hot, passionate kiss. Both were able to taste Kaname's blood in the mouth of the other.  
Suddenly Zero wrenched back, gazing in horror at the pure blooded vampire. Kaname regarded the boy coolly and evenly, already sensing the impending explosion of emotions from the already unstable D class vampire.  
"I fucking hate you!" Zero hissed angrily before turning and storming away into the night.  
Kaname had to swallow down the laughter which threatened to escape him. Well the boy certainly would be something entertaining for him whilst he attended Cross Academy, this was certain.


End file.
